


Heat of the Moment

by dancing_homestuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PWP, but yeah in the first chapter they just sorta, fall into bed, first chapter is essentially, no butt stuff tho, not that night at least ;), post-cannon, second chapter though, that resolves into, they talk about feeeeeeelings, unsureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_homestuck/pseuds/dancing_homestuck
Summary: After the Jackals beat the Adlers in an extremely close game, Kageyama invites Hinata over to hang out. The intention was to just have an absolutely completely totally-normal time.--To this day Kageyama doesn’t know why or how it happened, simply no clue on what strange force had come over him. If he had to describe it, he’d say it was just like gravity; inevitable and constant, dragging him in. Kageyama leaned in and kissed Hinata.--It maybe turned out to be a not totally-normal time
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a darn thing in AGES, so I hope my rust doesn't show. I read this over like 50 times, but there's like definitely still typos in there, hiding for me to find two weeks later.

Time was in slow motion. Kageyama dove for the ball with all he had, knowing already that he would be too short but not for a second letting that knowledge stop him from trying to defy physics. Above him, Hinata was descending from his jump, arm following through, that razor sharp focus in his eyes. The ball hit the floor with a resounding slap, and suddenly everything sped back up again. Kageyama crashed into another teammate who’d also slid for the ball a second too late, Hinata landed and began to register the result of his hit, the ref sounded his whistle, and the crowd went wild. 

Kageyama pounded a fist into the hardwood floor as the jumbotron displayed the proof that, after their lengthy deuce, the Black Jackals had won. He hated to lose. He hated to lose more than anything else in the world. He looked up from the floor to look again at Hinata. The red head was jumping around and hugging his teammates, ecstatic at his victory, a ball of energy even after such a strenuous game. Kageyama hated to lose, but if he was going to, then at least it was to Hinata – not that he didn’t want to crush him into the ground every game they played, but simply that he knew he was an opponent strong enough that losing wasn’t as humiliating as it could be, just bitter. 

The Adlers all regrouped at their bench, each feeling the sting of defeat, yet also knowing that they played a damn good game today. The coach gave them a short speech about how next time they were going to show the Jackals just how strong they were and how much stronger they can – and will – become. There was never a thing about defeat that Kageyama didn’t regret, but the coach was a good speaker. The teams then lined up and said their good games, shaking each other’s hands. 

Kageyama gave Hinata as strong a glare as he could, which Hinata returned with a confident glare of his own. Face to face, he could see the trails of sweat down the other’s face, watch the lightning in those brown eyes, and feel the strength and callouses of his hands when they shook. He almost pulled it off, except that Hinata never could keep a scowl on his face to save his life and his mouth broke out into a huge sun-shiny smile. Kageyama rolled his eyes; his defeat was not forgotten, but somehow this lightened the blow if just for the moment. “I’m getting you next time, you know,” Kageyama promised. Little twerp was going to go and get too cocky on him. 

“You can try, but I’m not exactly going to let you,” Hinata shot back. Kageyama wanted to reply to that, but he was being shuffled on through the line. To be fair, given the chance, he and Hinata have been known to bicker for hours. 

After the game it was all business. Post-game meeting, pooling their knowledge, promises to beat them next time. They’d get tomorrow morning off of practice, but they all knew no one was going to take that time off. Or, at least Kageyama knew he wasn’t; the rest of the team seemed to hate losing too, though, so he felt it was a safe bet. 

Kageyama sighed a breath of relief as he arrived back at his apartment at last. He and the others had gone out to eat in collective consolation and it was late now. He liked his teammates, he really did, but he can only be around so many people for so long. Despite the hard game and socializing, Kageyama didn’t feel like turning in for the night yet. Something about adrenaline in his system always kept him up late. 

Kageyama took out his phone, flipping mindlessly through apps. Rolling through Instagram stories, he found Hinata’s; his team had gone to celebrate at some restaurant. Kageyama squinted, something tugging at him. Wait, he knows that place, it’s just down the block. Huh, neat. He didn’t go often, but it was a nice enough place. He continued through the story to find the latest addition, posted just a minute prior. It was a selfie of Hinata, though the camera was so close to his face that you could only see two thirds of it and the photo itself was blurry. He looked to be pouting, which matched the caption of, “The guys are getting tired, but I still have energy ;;; ^;;;”. 

Kageyama snorted. Leave it to that guy to wear out an entire team of professional volleyball players. He paused for a minute. If he had energy, and Hinata had energy… well, it wouldn’t really be weird to invite him over, would it? Even though they just played against each other, it was never really weird between them, so why would it be now? Without much further thought, Kageyama texted Hinata a short, “Hey, want to come over?”

A half a minute later he could see Hinata’s typing bubble pop up followed by, “:000 Wait we went to eat right by your place!!!!!!” and then a, “Be there in a few!!!” followed by several emojis of varying relevance.

Kageyama smiled quietly to himself; even Hinata’s texts were full of energy. He’s pretty sure there’s a worn-out spot on Hinata’s phone screen where the exclamation mark button usually is. 

Kageyama busied himself with cleaning up his apartment – not much, mind you, because Hinata didn’t usually care that it was typically disheveled, but he thought he’d perform the courtesy of clearing off the more obvious trash on the coffee table and putting his now very sweaty game clothes into the hamper. Ever since Hinata got back from Rio they’d been hanging out in what time they can find between their practices. Going over to each other’s places to play video games or watch shitty movies (Hinata seemed to have some sort of magical ability to find the shittiest movies possible. The more he tried to find a good one, the shittier it would turn out to be. It baffled Kageyama to no end.), or Kageyama showing Hinata fun things to do around the city still new to the other. To be honest, most of the places he took Hinata were ones he’d heard or read about but hadn’t ever been himself. To be fair, there was no volleyball involved and no one to go with, so why go? Hinata had fun, though, and he found himself having fun whenever Hinata had fun, so in the end he was glad he’d held off on all of these outings until now. 

Fifteen minutes or so passed before Kageyama finally heard that familiar knocking on his door. Hinata greeted him on the other side with a big toothy grin. Kageyama always took note of what was new and what was old about Hinata. The grin, the personality, the hair – that he remembered from high school. The couple more centimeters, the security in his confidence, some of his new technique – that was all new, happening off in Rio where Kageyama hadn’t been able to watch him. He’s glad they’re on the same stage again, where he can see Hinata and watch how he’s growing. For rivalry purposes, of course. It’s important to keep tabs on your rivals, which is why he has so much Hinata information stored in his brain, like jumping height, shoe size, favorite color, etcetera. Very important.

Kageyama let him in and Hinata set his bag down, took off his shoes, and tossed his jacket into the usual spot. It was somehow reassuring to Kageyama that there was someone who could come to his apartment and already know where their things go and where the bathroom was and what he usually had in the fridge. Something about it made the apartment somehow homey; less like a few rooms strung together and more like a place that was lived in. 

“So,” Hinata said, bouncing his way to the kitchen, “Are you going to congratulate me on my win?” 

“I already said good game,” Kageyama replied flatly. As if he was going to make this air-head’s ego any bigger. 

“No, you didn’t, Stupid-yama!” Hinata pointed out, an accusatory finger pointed Kageyama’s way, “You just said,” And here Hinata flattened his bangs against his head and did that obnoxious imitation of him, “’I’m getting you next time, you know.’” 

“Stop that,” Kageyama sneered, slapping the back of Hinata’s head, “I don’t sound like that.”

Hinata just bounced right back, “You totally do though!”

“Do not!” Kageyama countered, opening the fridge and handing Hinata a beer. 

Hinata’s eyes sparkled just a bit as he was handed the drink. It was some beer Hinata had taken a liking to in Rio that Kageyama could find only once every now and then at the store. Whenever it was available, he’d pick some up, even though it just sat in his fridge until Hinata came over. Kageyama didn’t know how he could stand that wheat stuff, instead pouring himself a glass of soju and aloe. 

It was kind of odd, being adults and having apartments and drinking after a game. It was just one beer, just a little soju, neither were getting anywhere near drunk tonight – drinking too much is bad for volleyball – but it was the novelty of just being able to do it completely freely with nothing to hide. They just existed as two functioning adults in a world of other functioning adults. 

They chatted and bickered, first talking about the game, then Hinata started telling a story about something his teammate did at dinner tonight and the conversation drifting from there. There was ribbing and some hair pulling and for some reason they had a holding-your-breath competition (Kageyama won, 3-2) and it was all natural. It was all exactly normal. It was exactly the kind of night they always had, and that was exactly what Kageyama had wanted when he texted Hinata. He was really glad that he had such a consistent friend, no matter how much that friend consistently got on his nerves. 

“Kageyama, I’m hungry,” Hinata complained at some point. 

“Didn’t you just come from a restaurant,” Kageyama pointed out. Hinata’s appetite had certainly not changed an inch. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hinata asked, the question being apparently earnest with that look on his face, “Aren’t you hungry too?”

“Of course no-“ Kageyama started to say, only to be cut off by his own stomach traitorously making a sound of protest. He scowled at Hinata, who of course was beaming at him smugly. 

“Fine, but I’m not making something new,” Kageyama bit, turning to open the fridge and dig out some leftovers. 

“Aw, come on, Lazy-yama,” Hinata whined, sitting on one of the two stools at the breakfast bar, “Make me something fresh!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and pulled out some rice and curry. “Leftovers will take less time and then you can eat sooner,” he said, knowing that would be a pretty convincing argument to such an impatient person.

“Mmmm,” Hinata grumbled, but seemed to accept the point as valid enough. “Fine!” he announced as Kageyama started heating everything up in the microwave, “But I’m going to finish eating mine first!”

“What?” Kageyama asked, wondering where the fuck that came from, “No, I will.” He may not know where that challenge came from, but that doesn’t mean he’ll let Hinata win. 

Moments later, the two slammed their empty bowls down onto the breakfast bar at the same time, each declaring themselves the winner. 

“No way! I totally won!” Hinata argued stubbornly, even though clearly Kageyama was the victor. 

“Nuh-uh! I was lowering my bowl first, which means I actually finished my food first!” 

“That’s not even true! Besides, look! You have like five more grains of rice left in your bowl than I do! You didn’t even finish!”

“Five- They’re grains of rice. Plus, you’ve got more than that on your face right now!” 

“What!?” Hinata exclaimed, raising a hand to his face and smacking off some but not all the rice. 

“Seriously, you really are a slob sometimes,” Kageyama commented. 

“I am not!” Hinata countered, but he was. Hinata was simply naturally messy. Somehow, he made that trait more endearing than annoying and Kageyama still hadn’t figure out how. 

“You totally are, look,” Kageyama said. There really was rice all over Hinata’s face. Taking up a nearby napkin, he took Hinata’s face in one hand to hold that squirmy kid still and wiped at the rice with the paper cloth. He became oddly focused at cleaning each and every grain off Hinata’s freckled cheek, making sure the soft, warm skin below his fingertips was cleaned off completely. Once the rice was gone, he unthinkingly licked the corner of the napkin to clean away a red curry stain at the edge of the other’s soft lips, tutting at its stubbornness. 

He was nearly satisfied when Hinata broke his concentration. “K-Kageyama,” Hinata said, but for once in his entire life it was a whisper, barely there. It was only then that Kageyama realized how, in his focus, he’d leaned in close. Very close. He was now so near the other that he could feel Hinata’s breath on his own skin. He thought he could even feel the heat rising to Hinata’s cheeks, slowly staining them red. Hinata’s brown eyes were wide, somehow unreadable despite how expressive they usually were. They looked at each other, two deer trapped in headlights, minds suddenly completely and utterly blank. 

To this day Kageyama doesn’t know why or how it happened, simply no clue on what strange force had come over him. If he had to describe it, he’d say it was just like gravity; inevitable and constant, dragging him in. Kageyama leaned in and kissed Hinata. 

The only thing that processed in Kageyama’s head was how soft Hinata’s lips were. He didn’t know why but he had expected them to be chapped or dry, but they were soft and plush. The second thing that processed in Kageyama’s head was pressure against his own lips. Hinata was kissing back. They disconnected for just a second and Kageyama had absolutely no idea what was happening, he just wanted to do that again. So, he did. He closed the gap again and this time Hinata met him halfway. It was once again a soft, gentle kiss, but it grew firmer as it deepened. Kageyama’s smart, strategic, quick head was quickly filled with absolutely nothing but the feeling of kissing Shouyou Hinata. 

They broke apart to come up for air and Kageyama dizzily blinked his eyes open, not knowing when they closed. Hinata’s gorgeous brown eyes were half-lidded, and Kageyama’s hand was still gently holding his face. The napkin that Kageyama had been holding had been distractedly dropped and promptly forgotten. Kageyama had no idea what was happening right now, just absolutely no clue. He just knew he wanted, needed, another kiss. A pang of guilt suddenly flashed across his heart. He hadn’t asked Hinata. He had just done that on his own, and sure Hinata kissed back, but what if he didn’t actually want to do that? Suddenly, Kageyama’s mood flipped and he knew he had to say something.

“Is this okay?” Kageyama found himself asking, so suddenly filled with fear and guilt. A voice in the back of his head asked how he himself could think that this was okay, but it was drowned out by the impossibly loud drumming of blood in his ears.

Hinata looked at him, scanning Kageyama’s face, tracing from his eyes and settling on his lips. Hinata licked his lips absent mindedly, the flick of his pink tongue causing Kageyama’s heart to skip a beat, if it was indeed still beating – he really couldn’t be sure considering how he was holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

Finally, he got one. “More,” Hinata said simply. Hinata placed a hand over the one on his cheek and balled a fist into Kageyama’s t-shirt, bringing him closer again. “Kageyama,” he said, his breath ghosting over Kageyama’s lips, “I want more.” And suddenly their lips came crashing together again, making Kageyama see stars. More? More? Hinata wanted more? Of course he did; Hinata always wanted more. More sets, more food, more party, more challenges, more of Kageyama’s time. And Kageyama always gave it to him, couldn’t help but give him everything he wanted. It was like some kind of addiction. If Hinata wanted more, then Kageyama was going to give him more. 

A fire lit in the pit of Kageyama’s stomach and suddenly he was riled up in a way that only Hinata could manage to get him. He was going to make Hinata eat those words. He hungrily pressed into their kiss, and Hinata reciprocated the now rough pace. They barely got a gasping breath in before diving back to each other, all previous thoughts lost to want and need and recklessness. 

Kageyama had by now slipped out of his barstool chair and was right in Hinata’s space. His free hand had found itself on Hinata’s waist and the one on his face now traveled to those orange locks. They felt just like they looked, soft and wild, and there was something so satisfying with having Hinata all in his hands. He took a handful of hair and tugged, not hard but just enough to get exactly what he wanted, unable to hide his smirk as Hinata let out a gasp. Wasting no time, Kageyama slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, earning him a hum as their tongues wetly slid together.

Hinata’s left hand was still balled in the front of his shirt while his right was on his back, pressing them ever closer until it felt like they were less two people and more one. And still it wasn’t enough, still Kageyama needed to be closer, to touch, to feel. He could tell in Hinata’s feverishness that he felt the same. They were always on the same wavelength. 

Fuck it, Kageyama decided. He knew what they both wanted and where to go. Still joined at the lips, Kageyama moved his hands down Hinata’s body, taking the moment to feel his well-won muscles through his shirt and god suddenly he had never in his life hated clothes more. Finally, he reached Hinata’s ass and scooped him up. 

Hinata made a delicious sound of surprise that Kageyama swallowed whole, but he caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around Kageyama. Hinata, despite being so short, was heavy. Kageyama was, however, a professional athlete after all, and Hinata was helping to support his own weight instead of being a sack of potatoes, so mostly he just had trouble prioritizing navigating the apartment vs kissing Hinata. Hinata, not faced with such a dilemma, abused Kageyama’s distractedness to go after his neck. Kissing, nipping, and outright sucking on the flesh, Hinata pulled at the collar of Kageyama’s t-shirt to reach more of him. 

“You little shit,” Kageyama hissed out before a moan made is way out of his mouth. He could feel the smugness rolling off Hinata and the other’s lips curl into a smile against his skin. It drove Kageyama up a wall. “I’ll get you back for that,” he promised. He could physically feel a shiver down Hinata’s spine, and that just made him want to follow through on his threat even more. He had no idea what he was going to do to Hinata, but he was definitely going to do something. 

His bedroom lamps were off, leaving the queen bed to be washed in what city lights made it through his gauzy curtains. He dumped Hinata onto his back on the bed and looked down at his prize. Hinata’s freckled face was red and he was panting hard, warm puffs of air escaping kiss-swollen lips. He looked at Kageyama with longing and hunger. Kageyama wanted to answer that hunger just to prove that he could, not to mention that the sight of him laid out like that on his bed made Kageyama red hot. He quickly climbed on top of the other, hands immediately slipping underneath the hem of Hinata’s shirt, feeling that well-toned chest. The shirt was up and off in seconds and Kageyama took no time in adoring the new-found flesh. 

Kageyama payed Hinata back for his previous biting marks, taking his lower than Hinata had been able to reach. He traced kisses and nips across his chest, finding his way to the other’s stiff nipple. He took a moment to lick and suck on it, rolling the other with a thumb. That made Hinata make the most satisfying straining noises Kageyama had ever heard in his life, and the sound went directly to his dick. He became suddenly extremely aware of just how painfully hard he was and how desperately he needed relief. 

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s hands tangle in the back of his shirt as he squirmed beneath Kageyama’s touch. Soon, the shirt was the whole thing became balled up until Kageyama finally let up so it could be slipped off his head. He was about to go right back to making Hinata make all of those incredible sounds when he found himself pushed by his shoulders. Hinata shoved hard, swinging a leg around to flip them so that he was now on top. Looking up at Hinata was honestly just as good as looking down at him. Kageyama found himself glad the other apparently didn’t lose his competitiveness in bed either. That said, Kageyama wasn’t just going to hand over the reins. He pulled Hinata down by his neck into another searing kiss, hot and heavy and desperate. Hinata kissed back enthusiastically, supporting himself on his elbows. 

Hinata let the rest of his body lay on Kageyama’s and the action made their crotches rub together. “Fuck,” Kageyama cursed, the feeling of Hinata ghosting against him not nearly enough yet way too much, “Sh-Shouyou.” 

Kageyama wasn’t actually entirely sure if he’d ever called Hinata by his first name before, but maybe that was for the best because at Kageyama’s mere utterance of it, Hinata’s eyes grew sharp and focused. Kageyama recognized it as the same look Hinata got when he was at the height of his jump and dead set on destroying the ball into the ground. Having those eyes now turned directly onto him sent a tantalizing shiver down Kageyama’s spine. Holy fuck did his dick needed some fucking attention.

Luckily, Hinata seemed to agree on that front, now rolling his hips to Kageyama’s in earnest, finally giving him sweet, sweet friction. The sensation was so much for him that Kageyama was left hissing and gasping in pleasure. Hinata resumed his assault on Kageyama’s neck, small shouts of pleasure escaping his lips onto Kageyama’s skin with each roll of their hips. Kageyama was absolutely positive that those would bruise; to his surprise, a part of him really liked that. Kageyama managed to maneuver a hand to slip under Hinata’s shorts and boxers and cup his ass, helping to guide their hips together. The feeling of plush skin under his palms lead Kageyama to conclude, actually, fuck these shorts. Without preamble, Kageyama hooked his fingers inside Hinata’s waste band and did away with the shorts and boxers in one go. 

Hinata gasped as his cock was freed and met the cold outside air. “Tobio,” he whined, eyes closed. Fuck, fuck; how could just his name on Hinata’s lips make him lose his breath like that? He wanted to make Hinata sing his name just like that over and over again until it was the only thing he was even capable of saying. Kageyama wiggled his way out of his own bottoms, helped eventually by Hinata who seemed just as done with them as he was. Finally, Hinata rolled his hips against Kageyama’s their two cocks freely slid against each other. The feeling was so hot, so much, it was nearly overwhelming. Precum wept from their heads and that gave Kageyama a great idea. 

He shoved Hinata, now a gasping, writhing mess, onto his side and strained over to dig into his bedside table’s drawer. He didn’t keep much in there, so it only took him a moment of blindly feeling around before he found the bottle of lube and retracted his arm. Hinata, impatient as ever, was clawing at Kageyama’s back, his mouth right next to Kageyama’s ear so that he could hear every single little syllable the other gasped and whined out in want. 

“Come on, Tobio, what are you doing? Keep going, I need more. Please, come on! That’s not enough, I want more of you.” Kageyama didn’t know he had a begging kink, but he guessed that this was certainly one way to find out a new fun fact about himself. 

When Kageyama popped the lid of the lube, Hinata’s eyes shot open to look at the sound. His pupils were blown wide and Kageyama could drink up that sunshine brown all day, completely intoxicated. Kageyama poured a liberal amount into the palm of his hand, shivering at how chilled it was against his feverishly hot skin. He gave it a minute to warm up, finding it hard to keep it from dripping out of his hand when he was sideways and a certain someone was back to trying to suck the life out of him through his mouth. 

Finally, he couldn’t wait a second longer, bringing his hand down to rub both their cocks. Hinata made the most garbled string of sounds Kageyama had ever heard before, and he himself moaned languidly at the feeling. The slickness of the lube let them slide together even better and Kageyama stroked both of them in time with their thrusting. 

It was all so much. The glide, the stroking, Hinata saying, “Please, please, please, oh god, please,” while still trying to press open mouth kisses to anything he could reach. He could feel white hot pooling in his stomach and his hips became jittery and imprecise. 

“Shou-y-you, I’m- I’m going to-“ Kageyama tried to say.

“M-Me too,” Hinata replied, face contorted in pleasure, “I want- want you to cum.” 

And that was it for Kageyama. The sensations were all too much and with a groan and a few quick flicks of his wrist he was spilling over the edge, cumming hard over Hinata’s stomach and onto the sheets. It was so intense he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second. 

As he came down from his high, Kageyama had just enough sense to remember that Hinata hadn’t finished yet. He worked his hand quickly over Hinata’s length, letting his own spent and sensitive cock go and spending all his attention on Hinata’s. The mess of lube and cum made his hand slick and glide easily and he passed his thumb over the head at every stroke. It wasn’t long until Hinata was shouting as he finished, hot seed spurting out as Kageyama stroked him through his orgasm. Kageyama thought for a second that he was about to get hard again already from the sound alone. 

Eventually Hinata whimpered, letting Kageyama know he was too sensitive for that stroking any more, and Kageyama let him go. And that was it. 

They just lay there, panting, for a long few minutes. Hinata looked at him lazily and Kageyama found himself completely lost in those eyes. The other reached out and brushed Kageyama’s sweat stuck bangs out of his face, the gentle touch giving him an indescribable feeling. He had no idea what was going on. 

They sat until the stickiness of their whole situation started to get to Kageyama and Hinata started fidgeting. “I, uh, stay here,” Kageyama said, and went off to the bathroom. He busied himself with finding a washcloth but got distracted when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was disheveled, hair sticky with sweat and face still tinged slightly red. The marks Hinata left were already starting to develop into something colorful. 

Kageyama ran his hands over the teeth marks marring his flesh. Hinata did those. Those were from Hinata. He just had sex with Hinata. He was currently covered in bite marks and semen and that was because of Hinata. Or really, because he kissed Hinata and Hinata kissed back. What the fuck?

Kageyama eventually tore himself away from the reflection. He ran the washcloth under warm water and used it to clean himself off. He guessed he should go? And be courteous? And clean off his friend in the other room? His friend of whom he just banged? 

Kageyama sheepishly reentered the dark room, really not sure what to be doing there. Hinata was just there, on his bed, swathed in city light and dark sheets. The boy’s face was lax and tired looking, but he was certainly lucid. 

“Uh, here,” Kageyama said awkwardly, handing Hinata a fresh washcloth. Hinata nodded and wiped himself down. Kageyama busied himself with cleaning the sheets enough that, though they’d definitely need a wash later, they were survivable for the night. 

The night. He looked over at Hinata as Hinata tossed the used washcloth into the hamper across the room, lifting his arms in celebration when he made the shot. Kageyama still had absolutely no clue what was going on. Hinata looked tired, though, finally. To be honest, so was Kageyama. Actually, he was absolutely exhausted, now that he thought about it. 

“M-my coach said we have morning practice off tomorrow,” Kageyama said, now suddenly thinking of things like sleep and schedules and tomorrow. Holy shit, he had no idea what was happening. 

“Nice, mine too,” Hinata said, lowering down from sitting to laying. 

“Oh, cool,” Kageyama said, totally nonchalant because this was a normal conversation happening in an entirely normal circumstance, “Do- would you like to… stay the night?” He had absolutely no idea what time it was, but he thought they’d already watched 1 AM roll by earlier, so ‘very’ is his current estimate. 

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, “I’d like that.” 

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, and only then did he realize that the very idea of Hinata right then getting dressed, picking up his things, and just leaving would actually probably break his entire heart in two. Which was, uh, super weird for him, but so was, well, this whole… situation. 

Normally, when Hinata stayed over, he’d take the couch, but he very clearly had absolutely no intention of going anywhere, and Kageyama certainly had no intention of making him. Kageyama also certainly wasn’t going to take the couch in his own damn home. Instead, he crawled into the bed with Hinata. There was a moment’s hesitation in which he wondered if this should be a whole one-person-gets-one-half-and-the-other-gets-the-other type situation, but Hinata’s natural magnetism resulted in them being side-by-side before Kageyama could even make a conscience decision about it. 

Hinata, droopy eyed, scooched even closer to Kageyama. Kageyama truthfully had absolutely no idea what to do, but he seemed to just be doing whatever he wanted to that night, so he guessed he’d roll with that until it failed him. He decided to pull Hinata closer still, and, a little bit to his surprise, the spiker followed his lead. They ended up with Hinata using Kageyama’s chest as a pillow and Kageyama carding through Hinata’s curls. Now that he wasn’t, erm, using that hair for an advantage, Kageyama could properly appreciate how nice it was. To be honest, he’d always a little bit wanted to know what those locks would be like, having only gotten close all those times he’d squeezed Hinata’s head for being dumb. Now that he knew it was this nice and relaxing to pet Hinata, though, he didn’t want to ever stop. 

Hinata didn’t seem to mind at all, leaning in to Kageyama’s fingers. Could Kageyama really sleep with this weird thing happening right now? Could anyone? Yet, before he knew it, he could feel Hinata’s breathing mellow out, every muscle relaxing. 

Having a sleeping Hinata on him hit Kageyama’s heart like a freight train, and suddenly that right there, that moment, was the most important thing ever. He couldn’t even believe it, but it might even be more important than volleyball, and that had never happened before. Kageyama looked at the small body in his arms with amazement. 

As in awe and majorly freaked out as he was, though, his tiredness from his game (and, he guesses now, his, uh, post-game activities…) finally reached him and the soft rhythm of Hinata’s breathing seeped soothing-ness into his bones. He supposed there was really nothing left to do but sleep and deal with all of… this in the morning. 

So, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guy's get the second chapter right away because I really hated leaving them like that and really wanted to write them being happy rather than uncertain in the end. It's emotion-time, boys B )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes is a famously Awful movie

Hinata woke to his 4:00 AM alarm, except that he didn’t really wake up. He didn’t even open his eyes as he grumbled and shut his watch the fuck up. Coach said they had the morning off, and though he wasn’t the type to usually actually take that break, he was today. For some reason he was still so tired he felt like a lump of coal. Not to mention that his bed was extra comfortable today, with warm sheets surrounding him and some kind of heat pad or something against his back. He was back asleep too fast to question any of it, content at the simple pleasantness. 

Hinata woke up again, this time blinking awake on his own. He was still drowsy, but his body didn’t exactly know how to sleep in, a fact Hinata had come to terms with. He took a look at his watch to find it was 7:24 AM. He’d usually have already run, eaten breakfast, and be on his way to practice by now. Maybe he was allowed to have a lazy day once in a blue moon, actually. He couldn’t manage to be lazy enough, however, to not find it kind of odd, though, that he was seeing his watch’s face via direct sunlight when his bedroom window faced West. 

Hinata rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a better look at his surroundings. He realized rather quickly that this wasn’t his room or his bed or his sheets. It was Kageyama’s. But then, where was Kageyama?

A small shifting behind him answered his question. Wide eyed, Hinata slowly looked down at himself. He found two arms wrapped loosely around his middle. Two arms that he would recognize anywhere, that had set to him half a million times. Kageyama was right behind him, body warmly pressed against his back, face in his hair, arms around him, and both of them were very, very naked. The events of the previous night all came flooding back; he still had energy after their game, he came over, he and Kageyama were just doing their normal thing, just having a normal time like always, and then suddenly all of that just… happened.

Oh shit. He had sex with Kageyama. And it was good sex too. Really good. He didn’t know if that made it better or worse. Fuck.

He was known to be impetuous, but this was on a whole other level. This was his rival, his enemy teammate, his best friend since they were 15. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to actually regret it. Kageyama definitely started it, but Hinata was definitely a willing participant. 

So last night happened. Did they really have to deal with the repercussions of it, though? Couldn’t they just… not? Kageyama was still asleep; if Hinata just snuck out, grabbed his stuff, and took his walk of shame home then maybe they could simply forget about it and go back to their normal schtick. 

Hinata thought more about doing just that and realized that he physically couldn’t. Kageyama’s embrace of him was, to put it frankly, not bad at all. Actually, it was the opposite of bad. It was the most comforting thing Hinata had ever experienced. To get up out of this so he could walk home and be alone… it was unthinkable. It would be like shattering his own heart into a million pieces. Plus, he’d then obviously be leaving Kageyama to be alone, and that was even more unthinkable. “I’m here,” isn’t that what he said to him? When Kageyama sets up a spike for him, Hinata is there to hit it every time. That was his promise to keep, and he wouldn’t be breaking it even now. No way. 

Okay, so he was staying, then. That still didn’t answer his question of, “What now?” Also, why was he having to decide this on his own? Wasn’t Kageyama half this problem (was it a problem?)? Hinata wriggled himself in place to turn around, now facing Kageyama instead of spooning.

Hinata didn’t know what he was expecting when he turned around. A glare or a grimace or something of that nature, probably. What he found instead was a peacefully sleeping Kageyama, and Hinata found himself truly, genuinely unprepared for that. The scary face so often pulled into some frown or another was instead relaxed and placid, revealing just how handsome Kageyama was. The morning light seeping in through translucent curtains lit his features softly and Hinata wanted very much for Kageyama’s eyes to be open so he could watch how the sunlight would dance in those deep blues. 

It all gave Hinata that strange feeling again, that feeling from the night before. It was a feeling of wanting, of needing, but in the morning light it was more subdued. Last night he had needed, well, exactly what he had gotten. Now, he needed more of… he wasn’t sure, he couldn’t put a finger on it. Sharing a bed, being held, and getting to witness a part of Kageyama that he was absolutely sure no one gets to see – something inside him desperately wished that this wasn’t a one-time-only event, that he could somehow have more of this. Was that allowed? Was any of this allowed?

Hinata didn’t know how long he was lost in thought when Kageyama started to shift around and looked like he was about to wake up. Hinata froze stiff as a board, completely unsure what to do. He really honestly had no idea what was going on, let alone what he should be doing about it. Should he turn around again? Should he pretend to be asleep? Should he bolt out of bed and run off, terrified of confrontation for once? He settled for just ducking his head down into Kageyama’s chest and hiding there. He was a little surprised by the amount of security he found in the action.

Hinata felt more than heard Kageyama groan himself awake. There was a half a minute where, clearly still drowsy, Kageyama’s arms actually tightened around him and he could feel the other nuzzle into his hair. Hinata had never before in his entire life considered Kageyama to be cute, he doubted anyone had, but there was absolutely no question that that right there was undeniably, categorically cute.

The moment of cute didn’t last very long as Kageyama woke in proper. Hinata knew the second Kageyama was conscious because his hands sprung away from Hinata’s body like he’d been burned. That should have felt courteous, Hinata thought, but instead it felt cold and downright painful. Then the arms returned, though, settling like feathers, as if scared to touch but unable to do anything else, and Hinata didn’t entirely know what to think of that. He was glad for them back, though.

It was a long moment of silence and breathing while Hinata didn’t know what to do or say other than simply lay there and wait. He felt Kageyama take a large gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. “Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama whispered hoarsely. Hinata didn’t know if he wanted to be called by his last name or if this whole ordeal made him feel like he deserves to be called by his first. Last night had at least proven that Kageyama knew it. “Are… you awake?”

Hinata wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to be awake. Being awake meant talking, probably. But if he pretended to be asleep Kageyama would probably just stay there until he “woke up” because he was stubborn like that. That still didn’t mean he had to be entirely cooperative in the matter just yet. Hinata responded by nodding his head yes, face still pressed into Kageyama’s chest and not even thinking about looking up at him. 

“C-cool,” Kageyama said nervously. Hinata could hear Kageyama’s heart pounding hard in his chest to the point where he was actually worried about his cardiac health. The thought of cool, strategic Kageyama being frazzled by all this actually managed to put him a bit at ease. At least he wasn’t alone in freaking out.  
There was a long, pregnant pause in which neither said anything, truthfully unsure how to have the conversation they should be having, or truly what that conversation even properly was. It was Kageyama who once again spoke up. “So, that was, uh… nice?”

Hinata gulped. He shouldn’t make Kageyama do all the talking here. It wasn’t fair, and also would only manage to get even more awkward. “Uh, yeah,” Hinata agreed, because, well, it was nice, “I- it was good.” 

More dreadful silence followed. Holy shit, how come neither of them had ever learned how to talk to one another? If this had been about volleyball, the whole thing would already be over with and settled. Hinata took a deep breath. They can do this. He pulled his head away from Kageyama’s chest enough that he could actually see instead of letting his sense be nothing but black. He still wasn’t quite up to looking at Kageyama’s face, so he looked in front of him instead. His eyes quickly fixated on the blossoming bite marks colorfully adorning Kageyama’s collarbone. 

“Wow,” Hinata commented, reaching a hand up to run over the marks softly, “These are really bad.” 

Kageyama above him scoffed, “Don’t say that like you’re not the one that did those.” 

“Hey, you bit me, too,” Hinata countered, pointing to his chest where there were one or two small bruises. 

“You look like you got a bug bite. I look like I fended off a vampire.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining about it at the time,” Hinata said with a pout.

“Yeah? Well I was a little busy carrying your heavy ass,” Kageyama sneered, squeezing Hinata’s head like he always did.

“Ow, ow, stop it,” Hinata complained, grabbing at Kageyama’s hand, “If you leave yourself open, you should expect an attack!”

“Yeah? Well expect this, moron,” and suddenly Hinata was being assaulted by tickling fingers. He couldn’t help but burst out laughing, squirming all over the bed to try and escape the barrage. Kageyama was relentless with that scary smile on his face that Hinata was actually no longer nearly as terrified of. 

“Kageyam- Ahh!” Hinata shouted as he fell off the edge of the bed, landing himself on the floor. The two of them paused for a moment, neither having noticed how close they’d gotten to the edge, only to both start laughing. It was enough to almost entirely forget their situation. Almost. 

As he calmed down from his laughter, Hinata, now free of the sheets, became suddenly very aware of his complete nakedness. He quickly covered himself, incredibly embarrassed. Kageyama was quick to catch the change in Hinata’s mood, his face growing red. Hinata wasn’t actually sure if he’d ever seen Kageyama blush before.  
Kageyama looked away from Hinata, giving Hinata a bit of privacy that he was thankful for. Then Kageyama reached over and grabbed a couple of things off the top of the bed and flung them at Hinata without looking over. Hinata, always quick, caught the bundle easily. Looking at what was in his hands, Hinata found his boxers and a shirt. 

“Th-thanks,” Hinata stammered out, slipping on the clothes as fast as he could. He was instantly more comfortable. Actually, this shirt was very comfortable, not much like the ones he usually buys which were typically a little tight but fit him lengthwise. Hinata looked down at it and recognized it immediately. Oh, he thought, this was Kageyama’s shirt, actually. He liked it. He had no idea how to feel about the fact that he liked it, but he did like it.

Hinata stood up from the floor to find a boxer-clad Kageyama sitting cross-legged on the bed slipping on some shirt that must have been lying around. The now mostly dressed Kageyama looked over to him, and by the blush that grew on his face, he probably realized the same thing Hinata had about the shirt. He didn’t ask him to take it off, though, and Hinata didn’t offer to. 

“So…” Hinata said, coughing to clear his throat even though it wasn’t stuck, “What, uh, what do we do now?” He looked down at the sheets of the bed in front of him instead of at Kageyama. He kind of really wished someone smarter than them would pop out of nowhere and tell them what they were supposed to do. 

Kageyama didn’t say anything for a long time, and when Hinata hazard a glance his way he was staring at his crossed ankles heavy in thought. Hinata’s heart suddenly started to speed up, a small dose of panic sitting in his throat. What if after this Kageyama didn’t want to see him anymore? What if this was a line that shouldn’t have ever been crossed? Hinata tried to swallow down the anxiety, trying his best to remind himself that Kageyama was his best friend. He tried to remember how happy Kageyama had looked when he told him he was staying in Japan. If Kageyama was so happy to have him back then, then surely he wouldn’t kick him out of his life now, right? 

“If…” Kageyama began, jerking Hinata from his inner spiral, “If this night happened again… if I… kissed you again…” Hinata could feel his cheeks burning. Why did just the word kiss make him feel so embarrassed, like he was a little kid or something. “Would you… still do the same things?” Kageyama finished, finally looking up at him. 

Hinata looked into those blue eyes and saw a swirl of emotions, most of all fear. Fear of what? Fear of what Hinata was going to say? Hinata doesn’t know what kind of answer would calm that fear, but if he did, he’d give it in a heartbeat. Normally, he knew exactly what Kageyama had on his mind, but it was like there was some kind of block where is Kageyama-sense would usually start tingling. Instead, Hinata would just have to tell the truth and hope that it was the answer right enough to get to keep Kageyama in his life. He didn’t know what was next, but he was sure of what the worst possible outcome would be, and that was a world without Kageyama in it. 

“Yes,” Hinata finally answered, surprising even himself with his confidence. He knew what he was about, though. He knew what he liked and what he wanted. If Kageyama kissed him again like he did last night, Hinata’s not sure there could be a force in this world enough to keep him from kissing back. “And,” Hinata said, not knowing what words would come out of his mouth until they did, “Not just because I had leftover energy, not just because I’m impulsive, not just because you were a warm body. No, I was… it was because it was you, Kageyama. I… I don’t think I would have done that with anybody else.”

Kageyama looked stricken at that, but to Hinata’s relief he could see that fear, at least, had left those blue eyes. He never could bear to see Kageyama in pain. Now all that was left was confusion and unsure-ness, and those were things they maybe could work through together. “Th-then, we could be, uh…” Kageyama said, looking like he was trying really hard here. Hinata, too, was trying to think of what normal people did in this kind of situation. Did normal people even find themselves in this kind of situation?

“Friends… with benefits?” Kageyama finally proposed. Hinata’s nose immediately curled up at the thought, but he instantly regretted the clear display and tried to hide it by pretending to rub his nose. It wasn’t that he would be opposed to doing that whole night over again, not at all. It was just that the arrangement of that sort of thing… he couldn’t put a finger on it, but he didn’t like it. It didn’t feel like them. He felt like it wouldn’t actually cover all the things he wanted to do, which was an odd feeling to have considering that he had only as of just now started to think of all the things he wanted to do with Kageyama. 

Then again, though, if that was something that Kageyama wanted, Hinata didn’t want to push him away by asking for more than he was willing to give. If Kageyama really wanted that, Hinata supposed that honestly, he’d freely give it. He certainly preferred it to the alternatives of either ignoring that night or not being friends any more. “Is… is that what you want?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama’s face scrunched up, heavy in thought. It took him a long while to come up from it. Hinata understood more than anyone that when it came to feelings, Kageyama needed time to process them. That understanding didn’t seem to make his heart slow down any, though.

“I… no. I don’t think it is.” Kageyama finally said. He looked sure of it, but also lost as to where to go from there. Hinata, too, was drawing a blank.

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. Weren’t they always on their own unique wavelength? Maybe… maybe that meant… maybe that meant that Kageyama might possibly want the same things Hinata wanted. So, what did Hinata want? 

Hinata wanted… he wanted this morning, before they were both awake. He wanted movie night still, though – he still has to show Kageyama Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, which is old, so it must be a good movie for once. He wanted Kageyama to cook for him, even though he isn’t even all that good. He wanted to take morning runs together like they sometimes did because he always ran fastest when racing him. He wanted to kiss Kageyama when he was excited about something. He wanted Kageyama to kiss him when he was being too annoying and wouldn’t shut up. He wanted to go to the aquarium like they had planned for next week and maybe hold hands or something while they do it. 

What do you call it when two people do those things? 

“We could… start…” Hinata willed his brain to think about something non-volleyball related for once in his life, just once. Finally, the word came to him, “Dating?”  
Kageyama seemed mildly shocked at the word and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat, terrified that he had said the completely wrong thing. Then that surprise morphed into thinking, real, heavy-duty thinking. These thinking pauses were absolutely killing him, but for once Hinata was patient. Slowly, Kageyama looked back to him, something that looked like hope and wonderment in his eyes.

“Would you really want to date someone like me?” Kageyama asked finally. 

Hinata blinked at the question. That was unexpected. “Well, yeah,” he said scratching the back of his head, “You’re talented and fun to be around and you’re really handsome and, well, I don’t know, I’ve just always been… really drawn to you. I think… I think I’d really, really like to date you.” 

“Oh,” Kageyama said, apparently taking in the compliment. To be fair, Hinata rarely showered him directly in praise. He thought the world of the guy, he just usually showed it by treating him as an equal rival worthy of giving his all. Words were never really their thing, as made evident by the morning. “I- uh,” Kageyama said, completely awkward, “I… I like you too. You’re… a good player and you push me to be better and I like your hair and I like going places with you. I… I think maybe we could try dating if, if you really wanted to. I- I’d like that too.”

There it was. Wow. Hinata didn’t know that hearing “I like you” from someone can so literally sweep you off your own feet. But Kageyama liked him. He really put his heart out on the table and Kageyama did nothing but put his right there too. Kageyama wanted to date him. 

Wait, Kageyama wanted to date him. Kageyama wanted to date him! Kageyama! Wanted! To! Date! Him! Suddenly the words made true sense and Hinata could feel his face break out in a huge smile. Kageyama wanted to date him! Hinata didn’t even know he had wanted to date Kageyama, but now all he could feel was warmth and joy over it. Overwhelmed with excitement and happiness, he couldn’t help but downright tackle Kageyama from where he was sitting, knocking him down onto the bed. 

Kageyama looked up at him in wide-eyed surprise, and before Hinata could properly get carried away he remembered that they hadn’t exactly set any boundaries yet. They probably had a lot more talking to do. But maybe that stuff could wait for another, less charged moment. Right now, there was only one question that Hinata felt truly needed immediate answering. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, words bubbling out of his mouth. Kageyama shook his head yes so vigorously Hinata thought he’d give himself whiplash. To relieve him of his potential injury, Hinata held both sides of Kageyama’s face and squished their lips together. He was too happy to kill his smile enough to kiss properly, but that didn’t seem to bother Kageyama as a smile formed on the other’s lips. 

Hinata pushed up from the kiss and he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. He was overflowing with happiness. “Oh my god, stop it, stupid,” Kageyama said, pushing Hinata’s face away. Hinata knew he didn’t mean it, though, because even though Kageyama was covering up his own face he could hear the smile in his voice.  
“This is too much for first thing in the morning,” Kageyama said, and honestly Hinata could agree with him on that. “What time is it, anyway, actually?”

“Like eight,” Hinata answered, looking at his watch. 

“Eight?” Kageyama asked incredulously, “I was supposed to be running by like 5.”

“A run?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama looked over to him, and as soon as their eyes met Kageyama’s narrowed. Hinata knew that look anywhere and knew exactly what was coming next.  
Were they really going to do this like five seconds after having a very intense heart-to-heart in which they agreed that they’d start dating effective, theoretically, immediately?

“Two miles. Winner buys the loser breakfast.” 

Fuck yes, they were.

“You’re on,” Hinata said, immediately sprinting to the front door where his gym bag was so he could pull on some actual clothes. Kageyama sprang into action to get dressed, too. Hinata still pretty much had no real clue what was happening, but now it was distinctly in a good way. All he needed to know right now was that he wasn’t going to let Kageyama beat him. 

Just because they were dating didn’t mean he’ll be going easy, and he expected nothing less from Kageyama in return. They just magically work like that, and Hinata wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata both pointing at the concept of them having a non-platonic relationship: "Is this allowed!?!?!"  
> \--  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! There may be more Kagehina content coming, there may not be, that's just how my fickle motivation is! ;P ngl tho, I kinda wanna write their super-cute aquarium date. Also, they don't bang again for like a surprisingly long time; it isn't that they don't necessarily want to, just that they both want to like build up to it and be more comfortable with boundaries and stuff, despite already having kind of blown the top off first-thing, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated, I LOVE getting feedback! <3 <3 <3


End file.
